starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dark Empire Sourcebook
Dark Empire Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40071). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorem jest Michael Allen Horne. Zawartość: *Introduction *Prologue - A Time of Change *Chapter One: The New Republic **Overwiev - From Respectable to Rebels **From Coruscant to Pinacle Base **Admiral Ackbar **Luke Skywalker **Leia Organa Solo **Han Solo **Chewbacca **General Lando Calrissian **R2-D2 **C-3PO **General Wedge Antilles **Zev Veers **Kane Griggs **Huoba Neva **Syub Snunb **Mon Mothma **General Jan Dodonna **General Crix Madine **Rebel Sea Commandos *Chapter Two: Empire Reborn **Overwiev **The Defeat at Endor **The Coming of Thrawn **The Mutiny **The Heir To The Emperor **The Final Design **Emperor Palpatine **Commandor Titus Klev **Deppo **Sate Pestage **Imperial Dungeoneers *Chapter Three: The Fringe **Overwiev: Anything for a Credits **The Deep Core Haulers **The Spice Trade **Mako Spince **Salla Zend **Shug Ninx **Lo Khan **Luwingo **Jak Sazz and Grivooga **Romort Raord **Bounty Hunters **Boba Fett **The Ordeal of Boba Fett **Dengar **Dyyz Nataz and Goa **Scavengers *Chapter Four: The Force **Overwiev - Light and Dark Aspects **The Light Side ***The Jedi Holocron ***Vima-Da-Boda **The Dark Side ***Conquering The Dark Side From Within ***The Dark Side Compendium ***The Book of Anger ***The Weakness of Inferiors ***Dark Side Adepts ***Imperial Sovereign Protectors ***Imperial Sentinels **New Force Powers ***Control ****Rage ***Control + Sense + Alter Powers ****Create Force Storms ****Doppleganger ****Force Harmony ****Drain Life Essence ****Transfer Life *Chapter Five: Planets **Overwiev **The Imperial Hyperspace Security Net **The Deep Core **The Fortress Worlds **Byss **The Imperial Citadel **The Clone Labs **The Imperial Freight Complex **Calamari **Coruscant **Cyax System **Pinnacle Base (Da Soocha V) **Nal Hutta System **Nar Shaddaa **The Corellian Sector *Chapter Six: Starships **Overwiev - New Ships for a New Conflict **The Eclipse **The Sovereign **The Defiance **Imperial Dungeon Ships **Task force Cruiser **Mission Function Modules **The Emancipator and The Liberator **Mon Calamari Evacuation Carriers **Personal Transports and Yachts **The Millennium Falcon **The Starlight Intruder **The Hyperspace Marauder **Slave II **Back in Business **Starfighters **X-Wing **A-9 Vigilance Interceptor **E-Wings **TIE/D Automated Fighter **Incom I-7 Howlrunner **CloakShape Fighter *Chapter Seven: The World Devastators **The Design **The Master Control Signal **Construction **Functions **Structure *Chapter Eight: Vehicles **Speeder Transports **V-Wing Airspeeder **Imperial Patrol Vehicles **Storm Skimmer Patrol Sled **TIE Tanks **Tank Droids **Hutt Floaters **Amphibions **Waveskimmer *Chapter Nine: Equipment **Overwiev - Ingenuity Spawned of Warfare **Universal Energy Cage **Cloning **Planetary Shields **Droids **ZZ-4Z **Hunter-Killer Probot Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Down And Out On Coruscant *The Ordeal of Boba Fett Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, opisy: *Why Do We Fight the Empire? *admiral Ackbar - dane postaci *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Leia Organa Solo - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *R2-D2 - dane techniczne *C-3PO - dane techniczne *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Zev Veers - dane postaci *Kane Griggs - dane postaci *Huoba Neva - dane postaci *Syub Snunb - dane postaci *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Jan Dodonna - dane postaci *Crix Madine - dane postaci *Rebel Sea Commandos - dane o jednostce *emperor Palpatine - dane postaci *Titus Klev - dane postaci *Deppo - dane postaci *Sate Pestage - dane postaci *Imperial Dungeoneer - dane o rodzaju żołnierza *Mako Spince - dane postaci *Salla Zend - dane postaci *Shug Ninx - dane postaci *Lo Khan - dane postaci *Luwingo - dane postaci *Jak Sazz - dane postaci *Romort Raord - dane postaci *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Boba Fett's Battle Armor - dane techniczne *Dengar - dane postaci *Dyyz Nataz - dane postaci *Spurch "Warhog" Goa - dane postaci *scavenger - dane o rodzaju żołnierza *"Nek" Cyborrean Battle Dogs - dane techniczno-biologiczne *Vima-Da-Boda - dane postaci *Gwellib Ap-Llewff - dane postaci *Savuud Thimram - dane postaci *Imperial Sovereign Protectors - dane o rodzaju żołnierza *Imperial Sentinels - dane o rodzaju żołnierza *Byss - dane planety *Calamari - dane planety *Coruscant - dane planety *Pinnacle Moon of Da Soocha - dane księżyca *Ixlls - dane biologiczne zwierzęcia *Tumnor - dane biologiczne zwierzęcia *Nal Hutta - dane planety *Nar Shaddaa - dane księżyca *Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer - dane techniczne *Sovereign-class Super Star Destructor - dane techniczne *MC90 Star Cruiser - dane techniczne *Rendili Star Drive's Lictor-class - dane techniczne *Modular Taskforce Cruiser - dane techniczne *Hospital Module - dane techniczne *Survey Module - dane techniczne *Observation Module - dane techniczne *Rescue Module - dane techniczne *Inquisition Module - dane techniczne *Imperial I - dane techniczne *MC80 - dane techniczne *The Millennium Falcon (YT-1300) - dane techniczne *Custom Mobquet Medium Cargo Hauler - dane techniczne *TransGalMeg Xiytiar-class Transport - dane techniczne *Slave II - dane techniczne *X-Wing - dane techniczne *A-9 Vigilance Interceptor - dane techniczne *Freitek Inc. E-Wing Starfighter Type A - dane techniczne *Freitek Inc. E-Wing Starfighter Type B - dane techniczne *TIE/D Automated Fighter - dane techniczne *Incom I-7 Howlrunner - dane techniczne *CloakShape Fighter - dane techniczne *Silencer-7 - dane techniczne *Inquisitor-4 - dane techniczne *V-wing Speeder Transport, Model A - dane techniczne *V-wing Speeder Transport, Model B - dane techniczne *V-wing Airspeeder - dane techniczne *Tion Mil/Sci Industries Guardian-class Patrol Ship XL-5 - dane techniczne *Uulshos Storm Skimmer Patrol Sled - dane techniczne *Santhe/Sienar Technologies Century Tank - dane techniczne *XR-85 Tank Droid - dane techniczne *Gefferon Nimbus Rider 2000 - dane techniczne *Sedri Motors Ltd. Amphibion - dane techniczne *Waveskimmer - dane techniczne *Imperial Universal Energy Cage - dane techniczne *Hibomehrt-Wyrrgex DefenStar 5000 - dane techniczne *ZZ-4Z - dane techniczne *Arakyd Hunter-Killer Probot - dane techniczne Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *A Rebel's Job is Never Done... *The Hearing *On The Origin of Force Storms *Eyewitness to Apocalypse *Fragment Notatek Arhula Hextrophona z książki z Brionelle Military Academy na Chandrili *Foreboding Conclusions Materiały archiwalne ze świata Star Wars cytowane w publikacji: *Why Do We Fight the Empire? *Personal communication from Arhul Hextrophon to Voren Na'al *Holoposters in Empire *Transcript From Expulsion Procedings Against Cadet Mako Spince, Final Session *Jedi Holocron *The Book of Anger *Personal communication from New Republic Reporter Rivoche Tarkin to Voren Na'al *Top Secret Intelligence memo from Brigadier Colin Darkmere to the Provisional Council of the New Republik - Brigadier Colin Darkmere, Intelligence Operations Command *Notatki Arhula Hextrophona z książki z Brionelle Military Academy na Chandrili Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)